


Dance

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look me in the eyes and tell me Carlos wouldn't dance like this</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FuSnzwzwc7g</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

“Old Woman Josie would like to remind everyone that the Angels living with her are having a ‘salt donation event’ tomorrow night. Bring as much salt as you can spare to the abandoned parking lot. I’m not sure what you’ll get for doing that but Old Woman Josie assures me that the Angels will be very grateful for whatever you can spare.

“And with that said… Listeners, I now bring you to, the Weather.” Cecil took his headphones off with a smile, flipping a switch to turn off his microphone and instead flip on that night’s Weather Report. Leaning back in his wheelchair; he smiled to himself, picking up his mug of coffee to finally take a sip. Idly he looked over at the window that led into the listening booth where Intern Maureen would be, frowning a little when he saw her fidgeting, chewing on her bottom lip and playing with the bottom of her polo shirt.

He was going to ask her what was the matter when his question was suddenly answered in the form of Carlos. His boyfriend had been hiding just out of his view and was now making his way across the window, snapping his fingers, bobbing his head, and grooving to the beat of the Weather Report. With that he was promptly gone from view again and Cecil was almost sure that he hadn’t really seen that.

Maureen’s laughing face however proved otherwise and soon Cecil was gifted with the sight of Carlos again. This time the scientist was dancing backwards, swinging his arms back as he snapped his fingers, kissing the air at Cecil before hiding again. Before Cecil could react; Carlos was back again, his arms held over his head as he shimmied to the side, swaying and rocking his hips now as he moved, locking eyes with him as he smiled wickedly, licking his lips.

Cecil’s face burned a bright red at this display and he was soon whimpering as he clapped his hands over his eyes, unable to handle it when Carlos suddenly turned around, continuing to move his hips to the music.

The Weather couldn’t have ended soon enough and Cecil found himself fumbling with his headset, pouting as he shot a glare at a wickedly smiling Carlos. He mouthed the words ‘unfair’ before he was back on the air, struggling to keep his voice and tone even as he started to make his reports once again, his cheeks still blushing.


End file.
